


Not as His Father Intended

by kkeet



Series: Kkeet’s Kinktober 2019 Collection [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Good Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts Eighth Year, How Do I Tag, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Oh God Yes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Potions Class (Harry Potter), Sub Draco Malfoy, Top Harry Potter, Unexpected Visitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 22:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkeet/pseuds/kkeet
Summary: Draco has an unexpected visitor.





	Not as His Father Intended

**Author's Note:**

> Drarry really does keep me living, huh? Hope you like~~

“Mmm,” Draco hummed, biting into another delectable fraggleberry. He was working on finishing the rest of the case while he went over lessons in the Slytherin common room. He heard footsteps approach, echoes bouncing off the walls of the maze that was the common room entrance. 

For a moment, he wondered who it may be. The halls had been fairly empty after the wars; only a handful of wizards and witches returned to finish their last year at Hogwarts, including him, Pansy, the Patil sisters, Hermione, and bloody Harry Fucking Potter. Ron hung up his robe to man the store back home, something he’d secretly wished to do for some time now. Draco probably should have been a tad more concerned but he wasn’t. He’d survived the war. That was enough to make anyone unafraid of the littler things.

Draco was the last Slytherin left, aside from pansy who he had chosen to forget about after their poorly written unrequited love story. The school planned on reopening after the eighth-years all graduated. He had only taken back his room in the dungeon and turned down the Gryffindor hall because he needed time and space to go through his heats. He never fulfilled them because well, he never wanted to. No one at Hogwarts truly sparked his interest. He once had a thing for Potter but covered it up with a very intense rivalry, doing as his father intended. No one could know that the Malfoy men were more than just purebloods, that they were all pure omegas too.

“Open up, Malfoy!” A voice rang through the halls. Only one person could have such an indisputably horrid voice.

“Merlin, it's you.”

“Yes, Tis I, the cursed, The Boy Who Lived, Harry James Potter. I swear, Draco, if you don’t open this bloody door, I’ll—” Harry’s voice cascaded off the circular hall in front of the Slytherin dungeon. 

Draco tuned in. He heard the swish of a wand and then “Duro!” Seconds later, there was a muffled crash, like large clumps of stone toppling to the floor.

The Slytherin sighed. He had thought that there were protection spells and potions against such spells but then remembered how most of the defensives were still buggy since the war. 

Harry fought off something else, then he heard a faint whisper and the house door creaked open.

“You know we can’t use defense spells like that in the common rooms, Potter.” Draco turned around to address Harry, taking in his disheveled appearance. 

“My god, Potter you look quite fucked. What have you been doing all night.” Draco couldn’t contain his laughter, almost choking on his last berry. And he was right. Harry did look like a complete mess, right now. His hair was longer now, uneven, and all over the place. His shirt was torn up, and his shoes were covered in gunk.

“I’ve had a long day, Malfoy. The potion we were working on in class. I botched it.”

He couldn’t be serious. “How? It was a simple transfiguration potion. Practically Polyjuice without the side-effects. For bloody Halloween of all things. Oi? Are you listening to me? Potter!”

“Huh? Yeah.” He responded, dazed. An aroma distracted him from focusing on Draco’s voice. An amalgamation of honey, vanilla, and cinnamon sugar purged the room of any other scent. He could barely stand there, nearly drooling where he stood caught in the framework of the entrance. Draco was quite a lot to take in. He was everything Harry wanted, which was a though he’d never had before. 

“Merlin, Potter. Are you going to come in or will you just stare at me forever.”

Stare, Harry thought, the urge to move closer to Draco cooking within him but for now, he was fine taking more of his image in. God, who was he. 

“So, did you want my notes or..?” 

“You.”

“Excuse me?” Draco asked, his pale cheeks turned bright pink. “Bloody- Potter, What the Hell?”

“I mean- Your- Yes, I need your notes for Potions.”

“Right..” Draco stood up, closing his textbook and walking towards the dorms to get his books. Honestly, sleeping in the dungeon was quite lonely when it was just him and Pansy. He should have moved to Gryffindor when he had the chance. 

He returned briefly with his potion notes. “Here, Potter. Now run along.”

That was sage advice... of which Harry did not follow. Instead, against everything that told him not to, he kissed Draco. Passionately. Like he had always wanted to do it... And maybe he did, but this surely was not the time for whatever these feelings were to sprout. What the hell, Harry, he heard his inner voice chime in. It sounded quite like Hermione’s. 

Draco broke from the kiss. “What the fuck, Potter. Did you huff some of the potion or something? This is incredibly out of line.”

“You smell so good, Draco.”

“Dra- Ohhh I must have forgotten to take my blockers. Being down here, I tend to forget.” 

Blockers? But blockers were for— “Bloody Hell, You’re an Omega?!” He said it so loud that Draco was scared Dumbledore could hear it in heaven. 

“Shut it, Potter. Yes... I’m an Omega. Merlin, must everyone hear you?!” 

“I never knew,” he said as if that wasn’t the whole point. God, Draco was actually considering it. He was actually considering making out with Harry Potter for the second time this night. There was a rumbling in his stomach. As it settled, he felt a warmth spread, extending all over his body. Fuck. Slick spilled from his hole, somewhat dampening his pants. His head clouded. The only thought he could muster up was Fuck. Fuck this, Fuck you, Fuck me.

“Fuck me.”

“Draco, I-”

“Look, Potter. I don’t know if you’ll ever get this chance again. So, fuck me now or forever hold your peace.” 

And Harry did just that. He rammed into Draco, throwing him vigorously onto the couch in the center of the floor, and managing to get rid of both their shirts in the process. Their bodies rubbed against each other, warming one another with every embrace. Draco felt like he lacked the air to breathe, panting heavily in between the most ardent of kisses. Harry worked his way all over the pure-bloods body, kissing his neck and traveling down his chest. He undid the knot in Draco’s bottoms and slid them down, revealing a pulsing erection, which showed through his faint blue briefs —just another thing that attracted Harry to him. The briefs hugged his sides wonderfully and fit around his cock just the same.

“Bloody-” Draco gasped. Harry hushed him with another kiss, slipping his tongue into the other wizard’s mouth. Draco sucked on it, his own tongue dancing around Harry’s as Harry slid added his own. Draco could feel any power he once had shrink. It mattered none because right then, he wanted Harry to fuck him more than he had ever wanted anything in his life. Harry pulled off Draco’s pants and soon quit his own. Their bodies tussled on the cold leather of the center couch, warmed by the beat of the fireplace and the heat of their touch. 

Harry had shifted, Nobbing at Draco’s cock until precum leaked from it. On the other end, slick seeped from his hole, covering his arse in the most amazing way. It drove Harry mad, to the point that he had to taste it. He’d always been under the assumption that Draco tasted amazing. 

The idea seemed undoubtedly true as he removed Draco’s briefs got a taste of his hole. So sweet. It tasted like the berries he had just eaten, and Harry lapped up the ooze, trying to fill an almost insatiable appetite. He spread Draco’s cheeks, the slick coating his hands and getting all over his face. Draco had let go of trembling whimpers. His eyes rolled to the back of his head. There was no place he’d rather be… except maybe inside him. 

“Potter, I swear to God. Fuck me already. I want your cock inside me.” 

Mr. Potter was occupied but he did fulfill Draco’s wishes. After rimming and tonguing his hole, he filled it. First with his fingers, which glided in and out all too well. The sensation provided pure, unsullied bliss. Harry added one finger, then the next, stretching Draco’s hole. The action was marvelous for all parties included. 

“Harry, please.” Harry had never heard Draco beg, not even for his own life. He was blown away. It someone how made Draco more attractive.

He felt his cock throbbing, jumping at the oscillating flow of blood supply. His knot was thick. Thicker than usual. He began to put his cock into Draco’s arse. Draco faced away, arched back, ass up. Slick dripped from his hole. As Harry slid in, it layered his cock inch by inch. He thrust deeper, reaching his prostate in seconds then passing it and going deeper. Draco learned then how big Potter was. His cock filled Draco’s hole and even hurt the smallest bit, which was something Draco enjoyed. Malfoy could feel Harry’s knot inside him, bigger than any other knot he’d had inside him before, though that wasn’t many. Each thrust felt deeper than the last and Draco was out of his mind with ecstasy. He moaned and huffed, longing for Harry’s full cock every time it slid back out of him.  
“Fuck.” That’s all he could say. Fuck, fuck, “Fuck, potter.”

Harry felt himself at the peak of climax, thrusting harder and harder, winning chants of his own name. Draco’s words grew to be inconceivable. Harry’s own face was butt the letter o. His fangs out, clear as day.

“Fuck, I’m going to come!” Harry declared. He felt his come rocket out of his, meshing with Draco’s Slick and plugging up his hole. Harry’s cock throbbed further, a felt final spurts before his knot went down and he pulled out of Draco. Draco hadn’t noticed before but he came too, all over the couch, his cock now limb. Harry leaned over Draco and kissed the back of his neck. As if by instinct, he bit into his neck, his fangs sinking is Draco’s flesh. There was some blood that hurried into Harry’s mouth. He licked his lips, stretched, and flopped down beside Draco, who had turned over after spelling the seat beneath him clean.

“Bloody... Potter, that was fucking amazing.” That’s all Draco could say. Harry nodded in agreement, at a loss for words himself. 

“You mustn't,” Draco started. Harry chimed in, “tell anyone about this. It will be our little secret, especially Hermione,” They finished together.

“Yes, I know.”

“Good, now run along and study. I wouldn’t want another freak accident.. Unless..”

“..It brought me back to you again,” Harry said, the look of hunger still faintly there in his eyes. Truth is, it would probably always be there.


End file.
